1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication system in which a plurality of electronic control devices and an collection device, such as a center device or an external tool, are connected through a network, and an information collection method which is executed in the communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-165541 (JP 2005-165541 A) discloses a technique in which, in a communication system in which electronic control devices (monitoring target system) and a center device (damage analysis device) as an collection device are connected through a network, the center device collects information of electronic control devices attacked with an unauthorized access to analyze a damage situation.
In the communication system disclosed in JP 2005-165541 A, an attack where an electronic control device is damaged by an unauthorized access and an attack where there is an unauthorized access but an electronic control device is not damaged are automatically classified in collecting information.